We don't talk anymore
by KashireCat
Summary: He needed her. She needed him. How come everyone can see it but them? Misunderstanding wedges it's way between Drcao and Hermione's relationship in the form of a ministry worker. Throw in a jealous Draco, flirtatious third wheeler and an emotional wreck Hermione on the Annual Ministry Christmas Ball! A short Dramione one shot based on Charlie Puth's song We Don't Talk Anymore. R&R!


**We don't talk anymore**

**We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore**  
**We don't talk anymore, like we used to do**  
**We don't love anymore**  
**What was all of it for?**  
**Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do**

Her clicking heels turned heads. Nobody in the ministry expected Hermione Granger to show up today. Although being the minister of magic meant she had to show up every day, it wasn't that every day you got your heart broken by the "most edible wizard alive" as witch weekly so politely put it. The leaking of such juicy news had made headlines on almost all publishing media.

Harry, Ron and Ginny had all tried to make her take the day off to collect herself, but she, however, refused to let a "normal breakup" get between her duties as the minister.

His presence, on the other hand, did not surprise his colleagues at the Malfoy enterprises. He had been with several witches before and dampened spirits after a breakup was just not expected of a Malfoy. Only Blaise Zabini saw through his calm front as he knew just how much head over heels Draco Malfoy was for Hermione Granger. Them ending it so calmly was abnormal. He entered his office in a purposeful stride.

"I suppose I have to ask for the details as to how did this happen." he said throwing the day's copy of the daily prophet on his table which harbored the bold headline of- **"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's breakup: who is the cheater? read the full story on page 8"**

Draco picked up the paper and looked at it expressionlessly. "It isn't that big of a deal Zabini. It was a mutual breakup."

"sensing that you are so calm about it, it is a very big deal. I know you too well for your own good." Blaise said eying him smugly.

Draco, however, was not having any of it. "I don't wanna talk about it. I'll see you for drinks tonight and I'll tell you the details then". Blaise left his office knowing full well that their breakup won't be a small deal for either of them.

* * *

**I just heard you found the one you've been looking**  
**You've been looking for**  
**I wish I would have known that wasn't me**  
**'Cause even after all this time I still wonder**  
**Why I can't move on**  
**Just the way you did so easily**

***3 days before***

"Draco do you even hear what you are saying?" Hermione asked not believing Draco's accusation.

"I know very well what I saw Granger. I very well saw Odgen flirting with you and try to chat you up at the ministry ball."

hermione rubbed her temples. At the ministry's yearly ball last week, Bob Odgen had come up to her with a proposal of a new law for the magical enforcement squad. Although their conversation had gone well, her boyfriend had taken the friendly gesture to be very 'intimate'.

"why don't you let every man that throws a compliment your way chat you up if I'm so boring to you? I have very well seen Odgen and his lovesick attempts to catch you alone." Draco said in boiling anger.

Hermione's head snapped up at that comment. the blazing fire in her eyes made Draco comprehend as to what he had just said.

"How can you believe that I would flirt with another man for a simple compliment? If you think that I'm that cheap then we've got some major trust issues Malfoy." her calm tone indicated how much the statement had hurt her. Draco's blinding anger, however, made him incapable of understanding the impact of his words on her.

"All this fame as the minister has crawled up your head. Of course, you would find him far more _interesting_ than me given his ranks at the ministry." Draco spat at her face.

In the next moment, a loud sound resonated through the room as Hermione's chest heaved and Draco clutched his left cheek.

"IF YOU THINK THAT I AM SOME CHEAP SLAG FOR YOU OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER; TO BUY WITH MEANINGLESS WORDS THEN YOU HAVE GOT ME VERY WRONG MALFOY. I KNOW THAT TRUST ISSUES ARE NORMAL BUT YOU ARE ONE HELL OF A MANHANDLING POSSESSIVE BASTARD". Screamed Hermione wiping away a few tears that had escaped from her eyes.

seeing her tears, Draco realized what he had said to her. Coming to his senses, he quickly said: "I didn't mean t-"

The profound apology, however, could not be finished as Hermione held up her hand and stated- "I don't think I can continue this anymore Draco. You think of me as a lying chit and we've obviously got a plethora of trust issues." She excused herself out of their shared bedroom and got a duffle bag to stuff some of her necessities in it.

Draco stood there dumbfounded as Hermione packed her belongings. Snapping out of his astonishment, he quickly moved to his girlfriend of 3 years who was currently amidst of leaving him.

"What so you'll just be leaving _this_ without even trying to sort it out? I never thought you would give up on a relationship so easily granger" he snapped hastily.

"Going back onto pride insults, eh? Very mature Malfoy. On the contrary, I'm just saving both of us the hassle of ending this mess of a relationship. Here I was thinking of a future for us turning a blind eye onto how messed up we both are. Even the media thinks so." Hermione quipped.

On this statement, Draco's frustration went up notches. "So you only care of what the media thinks? To hell with this. I don't give any hippogriff shits as to what the people think of us. A former death eater and the golden girl? We're bound to make the news Granger. But it seems you care more of the media than a healthy relationship. What future we could have had? Don't think so highly of yourself granger to think that everyone will bend to your bossy stance."

Hermione's anger melted into sadness and comprehension on his use of past tense in regards of their relationship. Swinging her bag over her shoulders, she composed herself. "Then it seems this is where our 3 years of relationship ends. I will collect my belongings in a couple of days." She said as she apparated away.

Her words finally made their way into Draco's brain as it finally dawned on him as to what had just happened. He picked up a vase Hermione had gotten for him from Egypt and threw it across the room with an anguished cry. He then filled himself a glass of Romanian mead to drown his sorrow away.

Hermione, on the other hand, apparated to her former home in Britain and cried herself to sleep on her childhood bed.

* * *

**Don't wanna know**  
**What kind of dress you're wearing tonight**  
**If he's holding onto you so tight**  
**The way I did before**

This is how Blaise found Draco after work. In his apartment, sloshed to unconsciousness with various empty alcohol bottles by his side. Knowing Draco had recovered from his alcoholic problem after the war, Blaise knew this had to be serious. He searched all around for Hermione but found their shared apartment empty. Then the possibility of them splitting entered his mind. He could not believe that the love birds would break up. They were quarrelsome beyond control and were 2 different sides of a coin. But anyone who paid enough attention -which the world did not- could clearly tell they were in love.

Blaise cleaned up the space with a non-verbal '_Evanesco_' and '_Scourgify_'. He then woke up Draco and asked his wasted friend as to what storm whipped him.

Draco replied while clutching his head between his hand- "We broke up Blaise. I drove her away with my jealousy." he said sullenly. His tone then became dark. "Well, Hermione gave up on us and probably left me for that Odgen. I will _castrate _that little shit. How dare that piece of filth hit up what is _mine?"_

Blaise was immediately reminded of Odgen fantasizing about Granger and his talks about talking her into liking him and "leaving that bastard Malfoy". He realized that this could be major and that he needed to act before his best friend gave into his current depressed state. He was certain that Hermione couldn't be doing very well wherever she was. He just wished she wasn't alone and drunk somewhere. He had to check up on her as well.

After a long silence, Draco corrected himself- "what _was _mine. It's over and now it's time to move on." Draco said with a masked face. He too got himself a bag started roughly shoving in his belongings in it.

"I can't live in here right now. I'll talk to Granger and put it up for sale." Draco said trying to look unfazed and unaffected. Unfortunately for him, Blaise saw right behind his facade.

"Mate, I know you. She was not your average girlfriend. You two were in love. Do you even plan to go to the end of this?" Blaise said.

"End of what?"

"Odgen's tactics on your girlfriend. The lad has been trying to break you both apart since months. Didn't you notice he would appear to be overly touchy with granger whenever you were around, chat her up and disturb her in her office?"

"Even if he tried shit like that, _Granger_ wouldn't have fallen for his boring attempts or flirtation if she really wanted me." Draco quipped darkly.

"And she did not you dolt" snapped Blaise losing his patience on Draco's idiocy.

"Mind supporting your claim Zabini?" Draco asked.

Blaise did so quickly- "Granger didn't hex his manhood off because he only approached her in regards of her sodding elf protection act. She wouldn't make out his motive and he knew that. That is why he only made his moves when you were around."

Draco pondered over Blaise's input in silence then said- "Well it's over. Neither of us wanted to be in this relationship so why not let Odgen get granger."

On these words, Blaise lost his cool."Don't you see it you dung brain!"

His choice of words caught Draco's attention.

Blaise raged on. "He wanted you to lose Granger. A Malfoy to lose what was HIS. You needn't kill that cougar. Get Granger back and rub your victory in Odgen's ugly face. He sparked this breakup. Don't let it wreck your life Draco."

Blaise apparated away to the potter's where he expected Granger to show up. Upon his leave, Draco reminisced on his mistake. But did not plan a move. After all, he had an image to maintain too. He may not be the minister of magic but being a Malfoy by birth came with a heavy maintenance life.

* * *

**I overdosed**  
**Should've known your love was a game**  
**Now I can't get you out of my brain**  
**Oh, it's such a shame**

Blaise rang the potter's bell expecting a clan of raging Weasleys and potters plotting Draco's demise. But when Ginny Potter opened the door with a calm facade, he realized he had to fill them in. He quickly explained the mess to Ginny and Harry who were just as gobsmacked as he was. He asked if they knew where Granger could have apparated to. That's when potter told him about her former place in Britain.

"Well, then I'm headed there. Let me first talk to her then I will inform both of you and you can check on her as well." Blaise proposed.

Harry quickly said- "What gives you the right to see her first and without us, Zabini? From all I know you have not been her best friend of 10 years."

"I may not be her best friend but I have just talked to Draco and this is not a mutual breakup. It is misunderstanding and I need to clear it up quickly before they both drown in sorrow." Came Blaise's reply.

Harry was about to interrupt when Ginny stopped him and said-"Actually Harry let Blaise go to Hermione. She needs to hear whatever Blaise has got to say. I work aside her. I think I have a clue of what Blaise is talking about." She looked at Blaise to confirm her doubt and he nodded in agreement and gratefulness.

Blaise tried to apparate at the address Harry gave him. He could not though due to the wards Hermione had put up around her house. He apparated near the house which turned out to be 2 blocks away and walked to the apartment in question. When he rang the bell, Granger showed up looking disastrous with her tear-streaked cheeks, red, puffy eyes, messy hair, and the previous day's wrinkled clothes.

Blaise thought she would cry or ask him to leave. Oh, how wrong he was. Because the moment she saw him, she raised her hand and Blaise was thrown into her yard. Without a wand.

He quickly ran back before she could snap her door close, and shouted- "_Please _just hear me out and NO one will bug you then."

When Hermione looked at him sternly in question, he did not waste time and retold the entire story to her.

At the end of his explanation, Hermione was back in silent tears. Slowly, she composed herself and said- "I don't think that Odgen wanted to be with me. And even if he did, I would never choose anyone over Draco. He is overly doubtful of me and does not have an ounce of trust in me. I do not wish for a drama. I will move on and ask of him to do so too. What happened is done and he did not seem too eager to pursue our relationship out of this mess either." She sounded composed but lost her composure at the last sentence.

"You both are making a huge mistake in mistrusting each other. 3 years of love and you _both _throw it away on some shitty interference from Odgen?"

"This isn't only about him Blaise. We both were having trust issues beforehand as well." Said Hermione not sounding very sure of herself at the end of her outburst.

"That is a big exaggeration and you know it, Granger. What has gotten in between you two is lack of communication and misunderstanding. At least talk it out?" Pleaded Blaise looking desperate for his mates' wellbeing.

"I'll see out it goes. Please leave now and tell my friends to give me some time," Said Hermione.

Blaise apparated away telling the potters to keep it low. Hermione and Draco both being as stubborn as they were, did not talk to each other for the next couple of days. When they crossed paths, they did not acknowledge each other. They put up their apartment for sale. To the world, they seemed to be moving on but to their closed ones, they were very much still hooked onto each other. Both did not go to work for the next couple of days. They worked at separate places- Hermione as the minister of magic at the ministry and Draco as the owner of Malfoy Enterprises. They did were fixated not being unaffected though were failing miserably.

* * *

**That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore**  
**We don't talk anymore, like we used to do**  
**We don't love anymore**  
**What was all of it for?**  
**Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do**

On one hand, there was Draco who was persistent in his quest to hold up a normal frontage and not let it show the effect the separation had on him.

On the other hand, there was Hermione who was just as stubborn as Draco in her quest to be and look unaffected as well.

Both of them loved and needed each other. Why is it that everyone saw it but them?

3 days later the media noticed their cold behavior towards each other. After endless pestering, the word of their separation came out and caused a humongous debacle.

When they did cross paths in public places or events, both did not acknowledge each other although their stolen glances filled with longing, sadness or possessiveness did not go unnoticed by their family and friends.

* * *

**I just hope you're lying next to somebody**  
**Who knows how to love you like me**  
**There must be a good reason that you're gone**  
**Every now and then I think you**  
**Might want me to come show up at your door**  
**But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong**

**Don't wanna know**  
**If you're looking into her eyes**  
**If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before**  
**I overdosed**  
**Should've known your love was a game**  
**Now I can't get you out of my brain**  
**Oh, it's such a shame**

This went on for 3 months. Both wallowing in sorrow but too inflexible to do anything about their_ predicament. _There were some rumors about them getting along with someone else but they knew each other better and their faces said it all.

December rolled around and came the occasion for the Annual Christmas Ball. Both of them dreaded the event and neither of them could dodge it. Hermione being the minister of magic was obliged to attend and Draco being the owner of a company that was immensely involved with the ministry, was enforced by his manager; Theodore Nott- to attend the function at all costs.

On the night of the ball, both Draco and Hermione both dragged themselves to show up. They kept avoiding each other though they kept sneaking longing glances at each other. When the minister's speech came up, Hermione looked anywhere but in Draco's direction for she knew that he would be staring at her. She was dolled up in a royal blue, off the shoulder gown with a modest diamond necklace across her neck which was deep contrast to the formal wear she is used to wearing every day.

As the night progressed, she saw Draco dance around with his date Evangeline Orpington who was the epitome of a graceful pureblood lady. _Perfect for a pureblood snob- _Hermione thought bitterly though she quickly realized that Draco was anything but a snob now. Used to be, yes.

When everyone was dancing around the room, she sat with Luna -who was telling her about her latest travel with Rolf- with a flute of champagne in her hand. Suddenly Odgen came up to her bowed in what was supposed to be graceful or respectful but only worsened her mood.

He got up straight and said- "Can I have this dance m' lady?"

Not wanting to create a scene, she quickly declined his offer. He seemed overly fixated and kept trying to get her out of her seat. Just before she could hex his overrated manhood off for bugging her, Draco appeared at her side with a snarl on his face which surprised her.

Not bothering to glance at anybody else, Draco turned straight to Odgen.

"Didn't have a better job than to put your hands on famed girls, eh?" Draco stepped dangerously close to Odgen as if he was holding onto his last nerve dearly.

At this, Odgen's face lit up with audaciousness. Mustering all the respect he could without showing the effect Draco's intimidation had on him, he haughtily said- "well you'd know all about famed girls and _losing _them seeing you left this grac-"

Before he could finish his nauseating opinion of Hermione in public, Odgen's cheek was graced by a resounding smack by Hermione. She was outraged. Looking at him with her chin up, she added- "well you're not certainly _winning _any lady either Odgen." She spat out his name not caring about the media and completely ignoring the holes Draco was boring into her back. Well, she was trying to.

Then she turned around and addressed the flabbergasted crowd. "My personal life is no concern of yours." She then turned to Draco. Before she could open her mouth though, Draco muttered a quick- "we need to talk", grabbed her hand and apparated away.

* * *

**That we don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)**  
**We don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)**  
**We don't talk anymore, like we used to do**  
**We don't love anymore (We don't, we don't)**  
**What was all of it for? (We don't, we don't)**  
**Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do**

A flabbergasted Hermione found herself at Draco's flat in Wiltshire. Before she could whip out her infamous _Oppungo_ spell, she was spun around by Draco. In a rage, Draco exclaimed- "I never reckoned you to be the gloating type." His silver eyes were then overcome with true sadness. "You would rather be with that tosser Odgen than with me?" He added.

Hermione was overcome with nostalgia over her lost relationship. On the verge of tears, she replied in a heavy voice- "I'm not interested in Odgen whatsoever. He came up to me for a dance. If you had the time to notice, I had gone to the party alone." She had not meant for the last sentence to come out accusing but the thought of seeing Draco with another woman fills her up with unexplainable rage.

"What in Gallopin' Gorgons are you talking about Granger?" Asked Draco confusedly.

At this Hermione unaffected facade finally broke and she leaped into Draco's unaware arms sobbing her heartache out. "I CAN'T do this. Don't you miss what we had? Don't you miss me like I miss you? I - I - still love you - Malfoy."

She stepped out of his embrace to capture his reaction. Draco although was too stunned by her revelation to muster a reaction.

His lack of response though was taken falsely by Hermione. To save her any further embarrassment, she quickly backtracked from her confession. "I - I'm sorry for being such a mess. The media will pester us for some time but I'll try to dispel the rumors." She said hastily as she whipped out her wand ready to apparate away. Before she could though, Draco grabbed her arms and sealed her lips in a rough kiss. As soon Hermione recovered from her initial shock, she responded fervently. The kiss escalated into a slow one with both of them pouring all of their pent up emotions into it. When they broke apart, Draco pulled back to look into her eyes. The endless pools of honey were his favorite of her. She might be masking her emotions, but her eyes always spoke volumes. Snapping out of his reverie, he stated- "You were my witch granger. The best I found. What Malfoys get if not the best." Hermione resisted an eye roll and simply stared at his godly face.

"We have a lot to discuss granger. Have a seat". Said Draco leading her to the couches.

Once they were settled, they elapsed into silence. Breaking the silence, Hermione initiated conversation. "Blaise got to have talked to you as well I assume?" At his nod of affirmation, she continued. "From what I observed tonight, Odgen's the real tosser who has been trying to break up apart on purpose. I'm sorry I was unable to see his real motives. But I also expected more trust on your part Draco."

"I apologize too granger. I should have talked it out with you rather than letting that bastard crawl between us. How about we head out for that muggle coffee you adore so much and give us another chance?" Added Draco.

Hermione agreed. She half had a mind to demote Odgen from his post at the magical enforcement squad to a janitor at the ministry but did not voice her impulse.

Both slept in each other's arms after weeks of longing. Hermione was determined to keep their communication high and have each other's feelings into consideration. Draco on the other hand, slept with Hermione tight in his embrace as though she might be snatched by someone the instant. He'd be damned if he'd let anybody come between him and his Granger.


End file.
